Door Buster
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Request fic for XxDeathStarxX: Strong Enough Snippet- When Vince finds something in the ads for Black Friday shopping, he drags his wife along for the ride. Vince/Orwell


**Hey! Here's a new Holiday request fic! This one is for XxDeathStarxX, one of my most loyal reviewers. It doesn't take place at Christmas, but it's leading to Christmas. Lovely Black Friday! **

**(I really don't know who all reads my stuff, but in case you don't know what Black Friday is, it's a horribly busy day for shopping in the U.S. Everything goes on sale for Christmas. You can get good deals, you know, if you want to trample out in the cold at 4 AM…)**

**As always, I do not own The Cape.**

_**Door Buster**_

Orwell hated the tradition of Black Friday shopping. She and her aunt went one year, and that was all it took for her to never want to be involved in it again. Getting up at four AM was one thing, but getting up at four AM to deal with crappy drivers and rude shoppers? That was an incredibly different story.

Which was why the brunette just about bashed her husband's head in for the mere _mention _of the so called holiday.

-0-

_*Flashback*_

_Orwell should have known that she was in trouble from the moment she saw Vince going through ads frantically. She was sitting next to him on the family couch watching a movie. Their four kids were upstairs, most likely sleeping after the big Thanksgiving feast. _

_The blogger narrowed her eyes over at her husband. She had to turn up the volume to the TV due to the vigilante loudly shuffling through the ads in his lap. Though, the louder she turned it up, the more noise he made. Orwell just settled for muting the TV and clearing her throat._

_Vince, still flipping through pages, began nonchalantly. "You say something, baby?"_

_The brunette sent a glare his way. "Do you mind? I'm watching a movie."_

"_Huh?" the Cape finally lifted his head up when his wife's words struck him. "Oh, sorry, Orwell!" Vince began sheepishly, setting the ad aside. _

_Orwell turned her body to face her husband. She propped her head against an elbow and sighed. "What are you doing, anyway?"_

"_I," the vigilante paused to wrap an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Am looking for a good door buster on a game system for Trip."_

_The brunette rolled her eyes. "He's twenty years old, don't you think he needs something college related?"_

"_Well yeah, he needs something to do on his weekends when he's not at school or working, right?" Vince gave his wife a light grin._

_Orwell sighed. "You're impossible, you know that?"_

_The Cape leaned forward to start a kiss with her. "So," he began, resting against her forehead. "You're coming with me, right?"_

_The blogger pulled away, frowning. "I'm _what _now?" _

"_I want you to come with me, maybe we can get some breakfast afterwards?" Vince's voice became softer, a smile curling at his lips. "Spend some time together, just the two of us?"_

"_Uh-huh, at four in the morning. With crazy people who will do anything to get to what they want?" Orwell passed her husband a pointed look. "Yeah, right. The perfect date I want with my husband."_

"_Aw, baby, don't think of it like that! It'll be fun!" Vince began, pleading to her with sad puppy eyes._

_The blogger silently stared at him for a moment. "You're going to have to keep an IV bag of coffee handy. Otherwise, I'm not going."_

_The vigilante gave his wife a big grin. "If I could, I would hook up a coffee pot in the truck."_

_Orwell let out a chuckle. "Well, for every hour you keep me out, that's a giant cup of coffee that you owe me."_

"_Hey, that's not asking too much," Vince spoke, kissing his wife again._

"_It better not be," the blogger began, a tired smirk in place. "I cooked you a huge feast tonight, I deserve to be treated like a princess."_

"_You will be treated _better _than royalty tomorrow, just you wait," the vigilante said, kissing her square on the shoulder. _

_Orwell smiled lightly. "Then that's alright," she turned to grab the remote, turning the TV off in that instant. _

_Vince looked over at his wife, to which she added, "I'm going to check on the kids and go to bed."_

"_I'll get the coffee pre-programmed for in the morning, and set the alarms," the vigilante kissed the brunette softly. "Just go on to bed."_

_Orwell smiled again, trailing a hand across his stubbly cheek. "What would I do without you?"_

_Vince grinned back, sending her on her way with a final kiss. "I'd rather not find out."_

_*End Flashback* _

The mother almost regretted leaving Trip in charge of his younger half-siblings. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but she really didn't want to be out at four in the morning.

As she looked out the window at the crisp California morning, the blogger held a tall thermos of coffee to her chest, taking dainty sips every now and then. She wanted to chug it all down, she was so tired. Unfortunately, it was still another forty-five minutes away from the next coffee shop.

Vince took a quick glance over at his wife, smiling sleepily. "You still awake over there?"

"Barely," Orwell murmured into her coffee thermos. "I hate you for waking me up this early," she paused to consider her thoughts. "Almost as much as I hate you for three incredibly painful childbirths."

"I love you too, dear," the vigilante added, his smile turning into a weak grin.

The blogger murmured something else under her breath and turned her head back around to look out the window. She thought to herself that Vince should have known better than to take his pregnant wife out Black Friday Shopping. He had dealt with her early trimester hormones three different times, didn't he learn _anything_? She was crabby, especially if she was sleep deprived and/or coffee deprived… it _wasn't _pretty.

During the next forty-five minutes, the Cape didn't say much to his wife. She quietly nursed her coffee thermos, trying to keep her pounding head at bay. Every now and then, he would link their hands together for a few minutes. It always put a smile on the brunette's face, to which Vince grinned to himself.

Once they actually pulled into the parking lot of a popular gaming store, Orwell had already dosed back off. Vince turned the truck off and turned towards his wife. Though he knew how dangerous it was to wake up a pregnant Orwell, he had to wake her to get in and out of the store.

"Baby," the vigilante began, lightly shaking the blogger's shoulders. He received a little while, to which he added, "Come on, Orwell. I'll make sure you get you some more coffee soon, okay?"

The brunette opened her eyes, and sleepily stared back at him. "Promise?"

"I promise," Vince grinned, leaning forward to place a quick kiss on her lips. "Now come on, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can get some breakfast."

Orwell nodded. She watched as her husband got out of his side of the truck and rushed over to hers. Vince then opened the truck door and helped his wife drop to her feet.

"I'm not _that _pregnant yet, you know," the blogger began, frowning as the vigilante slipped her into her coat.

"Oh well. I can't take any chances, can I?" Vince wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder as he shut the passenger door closed.

Orwell shrugged, snuggling into his chest from the slight nip in the early morning air. "I suppose not."

As they walked across the street hand in hand, they ran across _several _patrons coming in and out of the store. The pregnant blogger was quite nervous to see so many people at once. Especially after what she had heard about previous years of Black Friday shopping…

Vince opened the door for his wife, keeping a close eye on her. He had been called to some scenes on Black Friday; needless to say, they weren't good scenes.

The store was a madhouse, to put it lightly. Every aisle and walk way was crowded with grumpy people who all seemed to have their own little griping conversations.

"Vince," Orwell began with a frown.

"Yeah, baby?" the vigilante asked, darting his eyes over at his wife.

"Just remember that this was _your _bright idea," the blogger sent a glare his way.

"I'll take full responsibility," Vince took a hold of Orwell's hand, tugging her along through the crowd.

They came across a line of game systems that were kept out of reach by a locked glass case. Orwell rubbed at her slightly protruding stomach as she compared the prices to each of the game consoles.

"All of these prices are outrageous, honey!" the blogger exclaimed.

"Believe me, they're the cheapest I could find," Vince began, walking along the aisle to get a good look at the gaming items.

Orwell passed him a pointed look. "The cheapest you could find? Really? Do you know how much I can find these for on Cyber Monday?"

The vigilante sighed. "Come here for a minute, Orwell. You've gotta see that this is a deal," he gently took her by the hand and guided her over to the glass case he stood in front of.

The brunette crossed her arms firmly against her chest. "Okay, I see it. Three games along with the system."

Vince let out an annoyed groan. "Baby, are you missing the words _limited offer _here?"

Orwell passed him a death glare. "Are you insulting my intelligence?"

"What? No! I would never do that!" the Cape began in defense.

"Yeah, whatever," the brunette rolled her eyes. "Just get the damn thing so we can go home. This kid is giving me volcano heartburn."

"Orwell, c'mon sweetie, you know I didn't mean to upset you," Vince whined.

Orwell turned around in a whirl to face her husband. With a pseudo-sweet tone in her voice, she began, "_Sweetie_ get the game system now, or I am dragging you out of this store myself."

The vigilante cringed at his wife's tone. He was _in _for it now… Maybe it wasn't too early to write a will… "Alright, baby, I've got it."

The blogger felt as he put a hand on her lower back and led her to an electronics' assistant.

The two had to rush through a mass of people just to get to the assistant. She was helping another couple at the moment. Though, once she sent them on their way, the assistant smiled at Vince and Orwell.

"May I help you?" she asked politely.

The pregnant blogger spoke up with a smile. "Could you open up the game cases for us?"

"Of course!" the assistant spoke. "Come on then," she began to make her way back to the gaming cases in the back of the electronic center.

Once all three stood by the glass cases, the assistant unlocked the middle key, which opened all of the glass doors.

"So," she paused, looking back at Orwell. "I don't mean to stare, but how far along are you?"

The pregnant brunette looked down at her tiny belly. "A little over two and a half months. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious is all. You two are adorable, by the way," the assistant beamed a smile back at the two of them. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No thank you," Orwell began sweetly.

"Alright, well if you need something else, I'll be happy to help," the assistant spoke before leaving the husband and wife.

Vince went over to the open case and grabbed what he needed before closing it back up. With a free arm, he wrapped an arm around his wife. Or at least, he _tried _to.

"Don't touch me," the brunette frowned, shooing the vigilante away.

With a wounded look, the Cape backed away from the blogger. "Sorry, baby," he added sheepishly.

"It's okay," Orwell said quietly. "Let's just pay for this and stop for something to eat."

"What about your heartburn? How's that doing?" Vince asked in concern.

The blogger frowned sadly. "It went away and came back as ravenous hunger."

Her husband had to keep himself from chuckling. She looked so pitiful like that; the brunette may be little, but pregnant or not, she could pack in the food. It was adorable, almost as adorable as when she's mad at him.

"Okay. We'll be out of here in a few," Vince began, eyeing her a bit as he slipped an arm around her anyway.

"I said get off of me," Orwell murmured sleepily.

The vigilante didn't reply to her, he just kept an arm around her shoulders and led them towards the checkout line. He even heard his wife's sleepy protest, but it wasn't like he was going to listen to her.

***The Cape***

After their trip to the game store, Vince took his wife to a popular breakfast restaurant downtown. It was packed with shoppers would had the same idea as them; Orwell didn't really care, she just needed coffee and food.

The Cape smirked at the brunette who was across the table from him. She had just gotten her cup of coffee and was _dying _to get that first sip. Something about her pregnancies always made Orwell crave coffee even more than she already did.

The blogger peeked up from under her hair to see Vince smirking. "What are you so smug about?"

"You're adorable," the vigilante began, his smirk evolving into a grin.

Orwell arched an eyebrow and stirred the sugar and creamer into her mug. "I'm still mad at you, you know."

"You're adorable, even when you're mad at me," Vince spoke, taking her free hand in his.

"Vincent, stop trying to suck up," the pregnant blogger began, fighting a smirk.

"Why? You can't stay mad at me when I'm sucking up, can you?" the vigilante grinned triumphantly.

Orwell muttered something unpleasant under her breath. "You're adorable when you're trying to make me smile."

"Yeah? So, I guess this means I win, huh?" Vince asked, squeezing his wife's hand.

"If we weren't in a restaurant, I'd so punch you right now," the pregnant brunette smirked smugly.

"Ouch, Orwell. Why would you want to hit me?" the Cape pouted slightly.

"Because you deserve it. Dragging your pregnant wife to Black Friday shopping _and _arguing with her over a door buster?" She arched an eyebrow. "You're lucky to be alive, my dear husband."

At that point, their waitress- a tall blonde by the name of Renee'- came back to see them. She passed them both a worried look as she heard the brunette's last words.

"Don't take my wife seriously. Pregnancy hormones," Vince smiled at the waitress, to which his wife stabbed the palm of his hand with a thumbnail.

Renee' smiled gently. "Alrigh' then. May I take y'all's order now?"

***The Cape***

From the moment they got home, Vince had been running around for his wife, doing everything for her. While she took a much needed nap, he was downstairs doing laundry and cleaning up after the kids.

About two hours later, Orwell woke up fully rested. She was a little sleep drunk, but overall, she felt better. The brunette sat up in bed and rubbed at her eyes with a little groan. As she looked down, she noticed a sandy brown head of hair attached to her hip. Smiling, the pregnant mother noted that it was Alexander sleeping next to her.

The brunette ruffled her fingers through her toddler's hair, humming happily. About this time, Vince had entered his and Orwell's bedroom, surprised to see her awake.

"Hey," he spoke excitedly. "You're awake!"

Orwell lifted her head, pressing a finger to her lips. "Not so loud, Alex is sleeping."

The father grinned lightly, making his way to lay down on the opposite side of his youngest son. "Hey, gorgeous," he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Mmm," the brunette murmured against her husband's neck, careful to not disturb her baby boy. "Hi to you too."

Vince wrapped an arm around Orwell, smiling as she placed Alexander in her lap. He mumbled something, but the toddler went right back to sleep. "Did you sleep well?" the vigilante asked his pregnant wife.

"I slept great," the blogger began, snuggling into his chest.

"Glad to hear that. Elena is taking a nap in her room, and Matthew and Trip are downstairs playing a game," Vince said rather proudly.

"And you did the laundry and made sure the kids didn't make too much of a mess with lunch?" Orwell asked, closing her eyes as she listened to the sound of her husband's heartbeat.

"All done," the Cape grinned, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"You are an excellent husband," the pregnant brunette spoke in complete bliss.

"I love you too, Orwell," Vince chuckled.

"Even after I was mega-hormone Mom?" the blogger asked, finally meeting with her husband's eyes.

"Even after mega-hormone Mom," the vigilante gently grabbed her by the chin and pulled her close to kiss her. "Especially after mega-hormone Mom. You're so strong, whether you realize it or not. And it makes me love you more."

Orwell smiled and began another kiss with Vince. "Your mushy words get me every time."

Vince grinned. "Your pretty smile gets me every time."

A muffled voice was heard from below. Both husband and wife looked down at Orwell's stomach to see that Alexander was stirring.

"Momma an' Daddy talk too loud…" he murmured before going back to sleep.

Vince kissed his youngest son on the top of his head, and did the same with his wife's exposed belly. "How about we all take a nap?"

"I don't think this one will mind much," Orwell nudged towards sleeping Alexander. "Probably not even this one," she paused to poke her belly.

The vigilante kissed his wife again, not really wanting to break apart, _ever. _"I love you."

"I love you too," she nuzzled into his chest again. "Now hush and go to sleep."

**Woo! That's it for my request fics! Hope you enjoyed the fic DS! **


End file.
